The invention relates to a method and equipment for producing a row of spaced relatively shallow cultivated spots. Each cultivated spot is produced sequentially by a rolling spot cultivator without stopping the forward rolling motion of the cultivator while each spot is being produced. The present invention thus provides a compact machine for producing a plurality of spaced cultivated spots in a cost effective manner. The prior art utilizes relatively large machines which produce plurality of cultivated spots, sequentially, without forward or backward motion of the machine during the production of each cultivated spot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for producing a plurality of spaced apart cultivated spots with each spot being produced by a rolling spot cultivator which produces each spot without stopping the forward rolling motion of the cultivator.